Old tales, factual or fiction? what's real an what's not
by coffeepyang
Summary: A tale of a Ghost ship that wanders around the 7 seas stopping by at every opportunity stealing lost souls is nothing more than just that, a tale. or is there more to it than what was told?


A long time ago, there was a legend about the Pirates, known to have been the chaotic men of the sea..the high winds and massive tides bring them ashore to find lost souls...

whenever the ship docks at shore, pirates would scatter around the sleeping town.. bringing nothing but lost souls of men..women and even children..

..and those lost souls are dragged aboard their ship..

..and on deck they are gathered ..

to fulfill a hundred year quest, the captain will force upon them the law of the seas, bringing forth omens and of course... treasures.

"Are Pirates bad?"

scoffing, Bellemere tucked little Nami in her bed, patting her blanket as she settled in comfortably..

"Well.. as stories were told, they are evildoers if one might say"

glancing at the child, Bellemere slowly stroke her hair.

"But you'll never really know unless you meet one." playing at Nami's button nose, she smiled at her small grin.

"But.. they do eat children! and feast on their bones when she doesn't sleep early! especially if she has classes tomorrow!"

Nami squirmed in her bed and covered her small frame with a blanket

Bellemere giggled after watching the small child cover herself from head to toe with the thinnest blanket she had.

turning the lights off, she glanced back at the child and bid her goodnight before closing the door.

unbeknownst to them, the once merry little town of Cocoyashi will befall a great tragedy.

Bellemere stepped down the stairs as quietly as possible, making sure both girls are tucked in and comfortable, she walked towards the back door, passing by the wall clock, she checked the time to be almost 10 pm, stretching a bit as she stepped outside her yard where her tangerine groves have began to show the citrus color, she caught the amazing scent of the breeze.

Breathing in the scented fresh air, the ocean's wind lifting its strong scent, she took a deep breath and held it in, appreciating the starry night and the peaceful tides of the sea.

she sighed, laying on the grassy hill.

It was no doubt the wonders of her home's location, she can see the ocean and just as she turns her view, she could see the sleeping town of Cocoyashi and the humble hut of Genzo.

Sitting atop the hill, this place reminds her of the sentimental memories of the past.

Her two angels especially.

As once a troublemaker from the past, she's afraid one of her children will inherit the whimsical and cunning lifestyle she had, but that only got her to thinking that one of them had already began to show that side of herself.

Nami.

The little minx tried to steal a book the other day, what more, she imitated her personality of paying it with her body. if it were just any normal day, she would've hysterically laughed and tease the crimson face of old man Genzo, but to prove to them that she could discipline the child and mature enough to do so, she dragged her by ear and scolded to her wits end.

Smirking at the thought, she found herself admiring the breathtaking view of Cocoyashi Village, a place she calls home. The soft waves dancing on the moonlit night brought her to a trance of peace and her own thoughts.

After spending a couple more hours outside, Bellemere finally stood up and took her time walking back inside ..

But right after she stood up, the waves suddenly got to a point of roughly crashing on the cliff side, seemingly like something big and heavy disturbed the tranquil waters.

She glanced at the darkened view of the coast and found nothing different at all. shrugging it off as some ocean mammal hitting the rocks, she turned away.

But right after she turned the knob, a shadow of a man apeared before her in which she realized someone was right behind her at the moment.

With wide eyes, she turned around and found

no one..

Not a single soul was was behind her.

scanning the groves , she took her time roving the whole area before she finally took the night off, thinking it was her imagination that brought her to an acute paranoia.

Rather, that tale of the Soul stealing Pirate gave her goosebumps, and by then secretly promised to herself to never scare her daughters on bedtime with old tales again.

Dismissing the deep night's sudden chilling ambiance, she gathered her wits and swiftly locked all doors and windows. She was never going to tell anything happened that night for she was the one to scare them, not getting scared on their behalf, that's just humiliating for her angsty personality, and she was sure Nami would tease her nonstop about her cowardice.

By morning, news of an old man died that night.


End file.
